La tercera es la vencida
by Eirin Stiva
Summary: Suecia ha tomado una decisión muy importante, y reflexiona sobre lo que hará. Un tercer compromiso que espera resulte porque la tercera es la vencida. Histórico. SuNor, SuFin , toques de NorIs, OC: Åland, pero la pareja estrella: -Dinamarca x Suecia-


Hej! Les traigo este SuNor, SuFin y DenSu histórico. Luego de leer mucho sobre la historia de estos países, me atreví a escribir un oneshot sobre el historial amoroso de Suecia, y luego de una ardua deliberación interna, decidí que la pareja principal sería… Dinamarca x Suecia.

Si les parece complicado leerlo, es porque decidí cambiar el tipo de narrador que siempre uso, alternando entre primera y tercera persona... quise hacerlo más "artístico" (en realidad, estaba aburrida).

Para los que no saben, entré a la universidad… así que me verán menos seguido por estos lugares pero intentaré mantenerme al día con mis fics. En fin… disfrútenlo.

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes no son míos, excepto Åland… Viktor Nieminen es propiedad de Eirin Stiva, y Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_

* * *

_

**La tercera es la vencida**

_Primero: Noruega._

Nunca tuvo muy claro por qué lo hizo. Se casaron de forma sorpresiva y terminaron de la misma forma. No recuerda bien cuáles eran los motivos…

_Unión entre Suecia y Noruega._

Ahora lo recuerda, fue por conveniencia de sus jefes. Y él diría que es por la necesidad de tener a alguien. Bien, debería analizarlo y debatir consigo mismo por qué lo hizo.

Si no se equivocaba, en esa época Europa estaba convulsionada por la "Guerras Napoleónicas", algo así… Sí, era una época confusa. Hasta él se involucró en ellas.

Noruega se acababa de separar de Dinamarca, cuando corría el año 1814. Él por su parte estaba solo, pocos años antes Iván llegó a su reino y se llevó a Finlandia y a el hijo de ambos Åland. Fue un periodo muy difícil para los dos. Toda la familia sabía que la relación del noruego y Dinamarca no era solamente política, sino romántica, y Berwald veía cómo Rusia se llevaba a quien lo acompañó gran parte de su vida y al pequeño archipiélago. Viktor aparentaba unos dos años… tuvo que dejarlo ir con Tino.

Ambos estaban muy dolidos por el quiebre en sus vidas. Recuerda todavía esa sensación de vacío que quedó en él cuando Tino estaba ausente, el dolor de alejarse de su hijo… necesitaba de alguien apoyándolo a su lado.

Y ahí estaban Noruega y Suecia contrayendo matrimonio el 14 de agosto de 1814 en la ciudad de Moss, en el reino de su vecino. Ahora que habían pasado tantos años entendía todo.

Nunca hubo amor en esa relación, o si lo hubo no era entre ellos.

Sentía que en el fondo quería todavía más a Fin, que necesitaba estar con él, al menos eso creía. Todo se resolvería cuando se reunieran otra vez una vez que Tino lograra separarse del ruso, pero ahora sólo podía convivir con el noruego, su nobleza y sus constantes malos tratos.

Habían momentos en que uno no podía soportarse al otro. La burocracia de su jefe los mantenía unidos, no cumplían lo que se prometían, el sólo ver al otros los corroía.

El rey de ambas naciones Carlos XII de Suecia (o Carlos II de Noruega) debía lidiar con las constantes peleas de ellos, quienes escondían una verdadera fiera bajo esas apariencias tranquilas. Su sucesor logró calmarlos un poco, y hasta los mismos combatientes lo admitían. Todavía permanece en la memoria de ambas naciones como un gran rey, Óscar I rey de Suecia y Noruega; pero el hijo de éste: Óscar II no pudo detener a Noruega cuando se divorció de Berwald.

Pero si él no se equivocaba, nunca pidió separarse. Esperó a que el noruego se fuera… el 26 de octubre de 1905 firmaron el divorcio luego de las insistencias de la nación más baja, y ya el 18 de noviembre de ese año tenía por nuevo jefe a Haakon VII.

Fueron 91 años de matrimonio en los que casi se estalla una guerra, a pesar de tantas peleas no fue necesario… ¿o si la hubo?. La frialdad de su persona era demasiado grande comparada con su propia inexpresividad. A veces pensaba que el noruego simplemente no tenía corazón, como si fuera un bloque de hielo. Muchas veces perdía la paciencia cuando él tenía dificultades para expresarse y llegaba el minuto en que demasiada calma a su lado lo estresaba, buscando constante algo de "emoción" en su vida. Berwald juraba que desde un principio el otro sabía de su personalidad algo introvertida y esquiva, pero no tenía la paciencia y el autocontrol como para ayudarlo, o por último, intentar entenderlo. Algunos hubieran pensado que eran la pareja perfecta por su carácter reservado y silencioso… pero las apariencias engañan, y estaba clarísimo que no eran el uno para el otro.

Y en la cama… juraría que seguía pensando en Dinamarca, y él pensaba en otro… seamos sinceros, extrañaba a Tino… o eso creía. Debía admitir que la experiencia previa del noruego con "el rey de los nórdicos" le incitaba mucho a continuar y dejar de pensar en la separación, pero cuando escuchaba el nombre del otro entre los gemidos de una noche de pasión retomaba las ansias de alejarse de él, o alejarlo.

De todas formas, cada uno seguía enganchado en su ex amor.

_Segundo: Finlandia_

Larga historia, muchos siglos, varios libros, demasiados recuerdos; era bastante obvio para todos quienes los rodeaban. ¿Por qué a él lo trató de una manera tan diferente?

Tal vez porque Tino siempre fue especial. Todos los nórdicos lo sabían y al parecer, sólo Finlandia lo ignoraba.

No sabía si la razón es por lo diferente que era al resto, por ser el único con quien no compartían origen étnico ni lingüístico, siendo bastante notorio al compararlo entre los demás escandinavos. Su idioma con esa armonía vocálica tan agradable, su contextura más pequeña y delgada, su cultura, su ascendencia, sus festivales, sus movimientos, su… todo. Finlandia era de la familia, pero a la vez es el único que no se convirtió en vikingo, el único en tener sus propios dioses. Bajo esa apariencia tan dulce escondía un espíritu salvaje e indomable, que a la vez podía ser el más amable y alegre de todos. Un hermosa sonrisa le dedicaba cuando conversaban, su torpeza rompía el silencio que a veces incomodaba, siempre a su lado, unos ojos violeta que podían sonrojarlo, o aterrar a su enemigo durante la batalla. Dos lados opuestos y complementarios en una sola persona: Tino.

Era la doncella del Mar Báltico.

Y como muchas doncellas de la época, fue secuestrada por un vikingo. Un vikingo sueco para ser especifico.

¿Lo secuestró realmente? Comenzó a dudar, por esos años era habitual tomar a las mujeres de los pueblos asaltados y llevarlas a sus comarcas, él lo hacía pero dejaba esas damiselas para sus compañeros de viaje. Si no erraba, él por ser hombre pasó por esclavo, o por otro normando más, pero por ningún motivo lo habría dejado en manos de los otros compañeros. Tal vez estaba inventando esta parte de la historia… pero es normal si consideramos que eran jóvenes naciones. Con eso bastaba por ahora.

Eran adolescentes cuando por fin se atrevió a incorporarlo a su reino, en 1150. Junto con el pequeño Viktor fueron formando una familia sin proponérselo siquiera, simplemente lo condujo a su lado y tiempo después le llevó al archipiélago para que juntos lo criaran. En un comienzo Åland no se llevaba bien con su "madre" Finlandia, no le hablaba en finés (hasta hoy), no le obedecía, prefería la comida sueca y viajar por el Báltico con su "padre" Suecia. Aún así Tino se esmeraba por cuidarlo y darle lo mejor para su desarrollo teniéndolo bajo la tutela de su ducado.

Tal vez se adelantó demasiado.

Pero debía admitir que es una linda familia… o era.

Cuando escaparon de la casa del danés fue más fuerte, y que mejor forma de estrechar lazos que el darle un buen título a su pareja. Quiso resaltar su valor, su honor y grandeza.

_Gran Ducado de Finlandia._

Ya en 1581 decide elevar su rango al de _Magnus Ducatus Finlandiae, _aunque esto no influía mucho porque siempre le dio un trato especial, cuidándolo y queriéndolo como a un amigo, un novio y amante en vez de un subordinado. Le dejó preservar su idioma, le dio su propia nobleza entre tantos otros privilegios. Se contentaba con recibir a cambio sus caricias y besos, y ver como poco a poco el pequeño rubio que siglos atrás había conocido se transformaba en una tierra fructífera.

Pero no todo es color de rosas.

Apenas comenzaban una vida juntos como novios cuando Iván intentó separarlos. Estuvieron un al lado del otro combatiendo por su relación, y así se repitió otra vez con Novgorod, una y otra vez. Tenían sus momentos de felicidad juntos pero ya en 1809 Rusia apartó a su esposa y su hijo de su lado para siempre. Fue uno de los momentos más difíciles en sus vidas, a pesar de que Tino confesaría tiempo después que sólo lo quiso por su puerto y que lo ignoró el resto del tiempo. A lo más se atrevió a nombrar Helsinki como la nueva capital del Estado Autónomo de Finlandia porque consideraba que la anterior estaba demasiado relacionada e influida por Suecia.

Quiso borrar todos los rastros de una relación larguísima como la de estas dos naciones. Esto parecía novela…

Cuando Finlandia se declaró independiente el 6 de diciembre de 1917, Suecia esperó con calma volver a encontrarse. Quería darse una segunda oportunidad y esta vez formalizar su relación, estaba decidido a casarse con él.

Comenzaron una relación más estable, lejos de las políticas de sus jefes. Berwald y Tino eran novios y estaban comprometidos. Suecia y Finlandia convivían el uno al lado del otro ignorando completamente esto.

Un día se animó a pedirle matrimonio, y quiso que fuera una noche única. Esa vez lo invitó a cenar, y luego de servir el postre, se atrevió a sacar una pequeña caja azul aterciopelada y mostrar el brillante que sellaría su unión, obteniendo como respuesta a un confundido finlandés examinando la sortija, para luego decir "sí".

Otro momento de telenovela…

Con él, la sexualidad era más suave, cuando eran más jóvenes no pasaban de besos y pequeñas caricias, a lo más se atrevió a fundar ciudades en todo su cuerpo, pudiendo darse el privilegio de decir que Turku (Åbo en sueco, ciudad más antigua y ex capital) fue la primera vez en que Tino cayó en sus brazos, lo mismo pasó con Helsinki y otras ciudades. Eran momentos en que se dedicaban a conocerse, explorar sus cuerpos y sus reacciones. Luego de la independencia del finés se atrevieron a más, pudiendo comprobar que a pesar de estar viviendo con Iván, Tino no se dejó tocar con tanta facilidad. Recuerda que fue la primera vez que tuvieron sexo con penetración.

Fue un momento digno de luna de miel, fue el primero en probar por completo su cuerpo.

Pero nunca hubo boda… y la razón era bastante fuerte.

Le fue infiel con Dinamarca.

_Tercer intento: Dinamarca_

"La tercera es la vencida", o al menos eso dice el refrán popular. Luego de examinar su no tan largo historial amoroso, decidió analizar su relación con el danés. No quería terminar con la decepción invadiéndolo por completo, no se repetiría lo que ocurrió con sus dos ex parejas. Lo tenía planificado ya y esta vez resultaría.

Porque la historia que ellos comparten es mucho más larga que las anteriores.

Creería que comenzó incluso de antes de comenzar sus incursiones vikingas, todavía recuerda al pequeño Dan corriendo por los prados para pelear con él. Tiempo después juntos o separados se adentrarían en las aguas del Mar del Norte recorriendo lugares tal lejanos como Italia o Francia. Se encontraban al regresar de sus largos viajes o cuando por esas casualidades de la vida coincidían en un mismo destino, era esa su oportunidad de pelear por su honor, competir por quién era el más fuerte o se repartían el botín del saqueo. Eran esos encuentros donde el otro sacaba a relucir su superioridad numérica, pero aún así la contienda era bastante pareja.

Era en esos años en que el danés insistía una y otra vez en que lo llamara "hermano mayor". Por orgullo nunca lo hizo.

Era buenos tiempos.

Junto a Noruega invadieron tierras lejanas, aunque el noruego siempre fue más tranquilo, viajando a veces sólo para comerciar. Él prefería invadir y conquistar, era todo un rebelde, y eso le jugaría en contra respecto a su relación.

_Unión de Kalmar_

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Juntar todos… no le parecía mala idea, pero el tener que soportar a Dinamarca como jefe de la familia no le agradaba para nada, coartaba su amada libertad.

Era 1387 cuando Noruega y Dinamarca se unieron mediante las coronas de sus reinos, llevando consigo a Islandia, él observó todo desde lejos, manteniendo la distancia. Sintió algo de celos de la "nueva familia" y para su sorpresa él también se unió diez años después, llevándose consigo a Finlandia y Åland. Ahora estaban todos bajo el mismo techo, incluso las chicas de Jan Mayen, Feroe y Groenlandia, además de una pequeña que se hacía llamar Bornholm y que era idéntica a Dinamarca… una familia numerosa en una casa pequeña.

Pero comenzaron los problemas.

¿Ya dije que "no todo es color de rosas"?

Dinamarca sacó a relucir su carácter de "rey de los nórdicos" trató de imponerse en nuestra cultura. Quería saber todo lo que hacíamos, y por poco había que pedir su consentimiento para respirar. El poder lo estaba afectando, tanto al mismo danés como a todos los demás. No tardó mucho la primera pelea.

Recuerda que esa vez Noruega estaba en el patio con su pequeño hermano y las otras islas. Finlandia escuchaba asustado los gritos desde la cocina mientras él y Dinamarca peleaban a gritos… a gritos daneses y monosílabos suecos…

Debía admitir que él sí es una fiera… se atrevió a tratar como subordinado al ´"León del Norte"… eso no lo hace cualquiera.

Creo que eso lo hace especial.

Lástima que en su momento no lo supe apreciar.

Para mí siempre fue alguien distante, imponente pero a la vez alegre, fuerte y respetable. Era casi un ídolo en cierto sentido. Admiraba la facilidad con que se expresaba y su destreza en el campo de batalla. En cierta forma sí es un hermano mayor.

No se lo diría, pero mi bandera me delata… la cruz nórdica, esa misma que nos une, la que imitaron de la Dannebrog, la que según la leyenda cayó del cielo durante una batalla… era un símbolo de admiración. Es considerada la bandera más antigua…

Es una bandera bella…

Con el tiempo intentamos llevarnos mejor pero siempre terminábamos peleando, no me gustaba ver cómo Noruega estaba siempre a su lado, discutiendo sus decisiones pero siempre acompañándolo. Todos los países cercanos conocían la clase de relación existente entre ellos… eran novios, un matrimonio, una pareja sólida. Me hubiera gustado hacer algo similar, y lo intenté con Finlandia, pero a pesar de todo, me dí cuenta de que sólo puedo amar a Dinamarca.

Tal vez esa es la razón por la que todo salía mal: intentábamos hacer nuestras vidas con las personas equivocadas.

Danmark creyó amar a Norge, y yo creí amar a Finland… pero estábamos equivocados, y nos dimos cuenta de eso demasiado tarde.

Esa noche… esa noche fue el comienzo de nuestra nueva vida…

Prusia y Alemania celebraban el noviazgo de Ludwig con Feliciano. Hicieron una buena fiesta invitando a sus vecinos. Dinamarca fue solo, mientras que Noruega iba de la mano con su hermano y yo estaba comprometido con Tino. Luego de toda la ceremonia (o como se pudiera llamar al baile de la pasta de Italia) Holanda se fue a casa temprano junto a Dinamarca. Los demás nórdicos llegamos a su hogar un poco más tarde.

Fue una noche confusa.

Por el alcohol, la euforia de la fiesta y… nuestra rebeldía innata comenzamos otra pelea en casa del neerlandés.

Simplemente ignoramos la casa ajena y transformamos la casa en un campo de batalla. Holanda estaba ocupado en su cuarto con una chica mientras nuestros ex novios estaban desaparecidos.

Los gritos y los golpes fueron reemplazados por… un beso… un beso que no pude resistir. El resto fue culpa de la adrenalina, la emoción y el resentimiento.

A Noruega no le importó porque según me contaron después estaba besuqueándose con Islandia en el sofá, sólo Tino reaccionó mal.

Es comprensible si fue él quien nos descubrió en el acto. En ese momento terminamos, cuando me vestía apresurado.

Creí que todo se acababa ahí, pero él regresó a mi lado.

Y después de todo ese alboroto comenzamos una relación.

El inicio fue difícil porque sentía el peso de las miradas del resto, pero él siempre me animó a superarlo, a pensar un poco más en nosotros que en el resto. Ya habíamos por muchos problemas antes y un sinnúmero de discusiones.

De a poco fui cayendo en los encantos de mi nuevo novio.

A pesar de que mucho no lo saben, es una persona muy dulce, es atento y rompe la monotonía del día. A veces buscamos discutir por cosas insignificantes pero ahora lo hacemos a modo de juego.

Y sobre nuestra vida sexual…

Con todos estos años conociéndonos, explorándonos e invadiéndonos, quitándonos territorios… es demasiado activa, y no me molesta.

Nuestro primer encuentro fue en nuestra adolescencia, antes de conocer a Finlandia. Entre esas tantas noches de viaje, acampamos en tierras desconocidas… ninguno de los dos habíamos hecho esto antes y decidimos aprender juntos.

Luego fueron encuentros ocasionales, y luego nos distanciamos más.

De las tres parejas que he tenido, solo Dinamarca ha sido el activo… es el activo… la mayor parte del tiempo.

Porque con él la vida va más allá de tener sexo, es compartir nuestro tiempo, amarnos y más.

Es por eso que tomé esta decisión.

Le pediré matrimonio a Dinamarca.

Ya me casé una vez y me comprometí otra, pero ahora estoy seguro de lo que haré, quiero estar con él por siempre, atarlo a mí de alguna manera, para no volver a separarnos. Nos costó mucho asumir nuestros sentimientos, dejar atrás tantas peleas y comenzar una relación, y ahora quiero asegurarla por toda nuestra inmortalidad.

Pero no será fácil…

Y Berwald lo sabía. Intuía que su novio tenía cierta fobia al matrimonio. Quería buscar la manera de contarle sobre sus intenciones y no ahuyentarlo. Debía hacerlo al estilo danés. ¿Cómo?

Galletas de mantequilla made in Denmark.

Consiguió ayuda con sus contactos para hacer esas galletas, en especial para conseguir la receta de su pretendiente. Se aseguró de guardar la receta en el lugar donde estaba y comenzó la preparación de ellas.

Una vez listas, comenzó a rellenar una cajita de madera que había elaborado él mismo con roles de canela y otros dulces. Envolvió las galletas con papel y las ordenó como bombones dentro de la caja. Al fondo de ellas estaba el anillo que había comprado: plata y oro combinados en un diseño sobrio y elegante.

Y llegó el ansiado día: sábado. Aprovecharía la tarde para darle la caja con el anillo. Cuando se sentara a tomar su café de la tarde, le dejaría las galletas cerca para que descubriera la sortija.

Eso es lo que llamo "estilo danés", hacerlo de manera sorpresiva, y estar cerca por si cree que es una broma. Sólo espero que reaccione de buena forma.

Alcanzo a escuchar sus pasos acercándose a la cocina, me siento nervioso pero trato de calmarme y seguir con mi habitual inexpresividad. Me regala una de sus hermosas sonrisas y yo trato de responderle de la misma forma, pero como me cuesta opto por tomar uno de los dulces que preparé y comerlo ante su atenta mirada.

—¡Sve, preparaste dulces! Dame uno…—me mira con sus profundos ojos azules y vuelvo a percibir mis nervios. No puedo evitar llevarle la contraria.

—No

—Sve… quiero dulces, ya es hora de nuestro café y quiero comer lo que preparaste— se acerca silenciosamente a mí y me abraza por la espalda, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro. —Dulce…— comienza a pedir con un tono infantil. Tal como lo hacía cuando éramos niños.

—Hn… —abro la cajita y tomo una de las galletas, mirándolo de reojo para provocarlo. —D'bo prep'rar el café— como la galleta y trato de zafarme de su agarre pero no me suelta.

—¿Y dejarte comer solo todos esos dulces? Claro que no… ¡galletas de mantequilla! ¿Intentas copiar mi receta, cachorro?—Otra vez me tenso al ver cómo sacaba una de las galletas y las probaba. Por su gesto diría que le gustó. —Mmm… están deliciosas, ahora son mías, y también los roles de canela que las acompañan.—Sin dejar de abrazarme saca una banderita danesa y la coloca en medio de la caja, dejándome solo en la cocina preparando el café.

Al menos, esto comenzó bien. Preparé el café y serví las tazas, colocándolas en una bandeja junto a las cucharas, el azúcar y la crema. Tomé todo lo que necesitaba y caminé hasta la sala, en donde encontré a mi danés favorito comiendo ensimismado lo que preparé mientras miraba un partido de fútbol.

Dejé la bandeja en la mesita y me dediqué a endulzar mi café.

—Sabes Sve, estas galletas están muy ricas, se parecen mucho al sabor glorioso de las mías, pero tienen algo diferente que me recuerda que las preparaste tú— Dejó la cajita a un lado de la bandeja y vertió algo de crema en su taza.

Siento un ligero calor en mis mejillas que seguramente notará, así que aparto la mirada y revuelvo mi café. Y todavía falta que encuentre el anillo.

—Además la caja en que las colocaste es preciosa, ideal para los roles de canela..— Ansioso veo cómo se come el último de la caja pero la sortija estaba en el lugar de las galletas.

—Est'ba aburr'do… — le digo para tratar de calmarme, las palabras no son necesarias todavía y sólo debía esperar. Tomo un sorbo de mi café y me dedico a observar con atención los gestos de él.

Increíblemente Dinamarca devoró los dulces que preparé, hasta que veo cómo en un momento de distracción toma la última galleta sin darse cuenta de que también tenía el anillo. Hace una mueca de disgusto y saca lo que le molestaba en la boca.

En cualquier momento me desmayaría, pero esto es demasiado importante para mí.

—Oh… un anillo en las galletas—reía a carcajadas y luego se dedicó a observar el anillo —Cualquiera diría que intentas proponerme matrimonio.—esta vez su risa resuena en la sala. Aparto la mirada otra vez muy avergonzado, pensaba que era una broma pero no es así. Me armo de valor y lo miro con seriedad, acomodándome los lentes y tratando de mostrarme relajado.

De a poco las carcajadas bajaban de volumen hasta quedar sólo el silencio… pero yo escuchaba el latido de mi corazón.

—Berwald…— Su sonrisa se borraba y él me miraba con la misma serenidad. Me mantuve firme y traté de hablarle, pero él me silenció cubriendo mi boca con su mano. —Es una broma… ¿verdad?— Gruñí y aparté su mano con un poco de brusquedad. Para mí esto no era un juego de niños.

—No…

—Entonces… tú…—me mira con un poco de incredulidad. De un impulso lo tomó de los hombros y lo beso demandando su atención. En un principio no cede pero luego siento cómo él toma el control. Me aparta algo asombrado y se queda en silencio.

Este es el momento.

—Cásate conmigo— Le digo con seguridad, pronunciando cada palabra con esmero. Él me mira unos segundos y luego se aleja unos pasos. Yo le quito el anillo de las manos y lo coloco frente a él. —Qui'ro q'e s'as m' 'sposo…

—Berwald… ¿realmente quieres hacer eso? Ambos hemos pasado por lo mismo, y tú en especial sabes que no es tan fácil como parece…—se peina sus cabellos y desvió su mirada de mí.

—T' amo, sól' a ti…— No sabía cómo decirle que todo lo que había pasado antes me ayudó a tomar esta decisión, de que por él terminé con Finlandia, de que moría de celos al verlo con Noruega… yo dejé muchas cosas atrás para poder estar a su lado, y amarlo como lo hago ahora. Realmente quiero casarme con él, y Dinamarca no responde.

—Berwald… no esperaba… esto… Yo… no creo estar preparado para esto…— No quiero seguir escuchando su respuesta. Apreté con fuerza el anillo que llevaba en mi mano y me fui de la sala rumbo a nuestro cuarto. Estaba tan seguro de que esta vez sí resultaría, de que me casaría con quien realmente amo… pero no sería así.

Al entrar al dormitorio intento cerrar la puerta de un portazo pero algo me lo impide, alcanzo a distinguir la silueta de Dinamarca cuando me empuja hacia la cama, sintiendo su peso sobre mí.

—D'jame…— intento sacarlo de encima pero con sus manos inmoviliza las mías, logrando quitarme el anillo. Completamente asombrado veo como se lo coloca y luego me abraza.

—Sve...— me susurra al oído despacio, haciendo que me sonrojara.—En un principio hubiera arrancado pero… me hiciste cambiar de opinión, quiero que seas mi esposa.—

Dijo que sí. Todo resultó como quería… excepto por un detalle.

—No s'ré tu 'sposa—

—Mi cachorro, claro que lo serás, te verás hermoso con el vestido blanco…—intenté lanzarlo lejos pero me ganó, haciendo que me volteara y quedara frente a frente. Me besó y y le correspondí.

El resto… no creo que sea capaz de contarlo…

_Varios meses después._

Era el día de la boda y estaban en medio de la ceremonia. Dinamarca y Suecia estaban ante el altar vestidos de smoking, negro y blanco para el danés y uno completamente níveo para el sueco además de un ramo de flores y un velo corto afirmado con una diadema. En el ambiente te percibía algo en especial, que no sabían explicar. Quizás sea amor o la fragancia de las flores, pero esta boda tenía algo especial.

Todo iba bien hasta que preguntaron si había alguien que se opusiera al matrimonio. Inmediatamente todas las miradas se clavaron en Noruega y Finlandia.

El noruego tomó la mano de su hermano menor y la levantó señalando el anillo que llevaba. Semanas antes se comprometieron y no todos lo sabían.

Luego todos, absolutamente todos se fijaron en Tino. Sonrió nervioso y dijo que le bastaba con regalarle el velo y el ramo a Su-san. Suspiró y se escondió tras su amigo Estonia… se notaba algo incómodo pero se olvidó de eso cuando encontró la botella de vodka.

Tras el beso, todos salieron del lugar con los nuevos esposos. Dinamarca no pudo resistir más y comenzó a llamarle "esposa" a Berwald, quien le respondió con la mirada. Todos se asombraron cuando ambos cortaron el pastel sin problemas, aunque se alarmaron cuando el danés sacó una banderita y la plantó en el pastel.

El resto… algún día Berwald reflexionará sobre este día.

Ahora no importaba el pasado de ambos, sino el futuro de ellos juntos.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

¡Gracias por leer! El final fue cursi porque originalmente no terminaba ahí, lo decidí después de rolear por fb… agradezco principalmente a Aniel Ryou y Vic Schinkovinu por su asesoría para Suecia y Dinamarca… también a quienes me ayudaron con la forma de declaración.

Tack så mycket!

Hej då~

_**La tercera es la vencida.**_


End file.
